Chronology of Sherlock Holmes Cases
This article documents the chronology of the cases of Sherlock Holmes. In the books and short stories of Sherlock Holmes, it is not uncommon that the case under examination in the story is actually framed within a chronological context different from the case itself. This article has been constructed in order to provide the chronology of the cases themselves. The Chronology 1852 *Dr. John H. Watson was born. 1854 *January 6, 1854: Sherlock Holmes was born. 1874 *July 12 - September 22, 1874: [https://bakerstreet.fandom.com/wiki/The_Adventure_of_the_Gloria_Scott "The Gloria Scott"] 1879 *October 2, 1879: "The Adventure of the Musgrave Ritual" 1881 *March 4 - 7, 1881: A Study in Scarlet 1883 *April 6, 1883: "The Adventure of the Speckled Band" 1886 *October 6 -7, 1886: "The Adventure of the Resident Patient" *October 8, 1886: "The Adventure of the Noble Bachelor" 1887 *April 14 - 26, 1887: "The Adventure of the Reigate Squire" *May 20 - 22, 1887(?): "A Scandal in Bohemia" *June 18 - 19, 1887: "The Man with the Twisted Lip" *September 20 - 30, 1887: "The Five Orange Pips" *October 18 - 19, 1887: "A Case of Identity" *October 29 - 30, 1887: "The Adventure of the Red-Headed League" *November 19, 1887: "The Adventure of the Dying Detective" *December 27, 1887: "The Adventure of the Blue Carbuncle" 1888 *January 7 - 8, 1888: The Valley of Fear *April 7, 1888: "The Adventure of the Yellow Face" *September 12, 1888: "The Adventure of the Greek Interpreter" *September 18 - 21, 1888: The Sign of Four *September 25 - October 20, 1888: The Hound of the Baskervilles 1889 *April 5 - 20, 1889: "The Adventure of the Copper Beeches" *June 15, 1889: "The Adventure of the Stockbroker's Clerk" *July 30 - August 1, 1889: "The Adventure of the Naval Treaty" *August 31 - September 2, 1889: "The Adventure of the Cardboard Box" *September 7 - 8, 1889: "The Adventure of the Engineer's Thumb" *September 11 - 12, 1889: "The Adventure of the Crooked Man" 1890 *March 24 - 29, 1890: "The Adventure of Wisteria Lodge" *June 8 - 9, 1890: "The Boscombe Valley Mystery" *September 25 - 30, 1890: "Silver Blaze" *December 19 - 20, 1890: "The Adventure of the Beryl Coronet" 1891 *April 24 - May 4, 1891: "The Adventure of the Final Problem" 1894 *April 5, 1894: "The Adventure of the Empty House" *September 18 - 22, 1894: "The Adventure of the Second Stain" *November 14 - 15, 1894: "The Adventure of the Golden Pince-Nez" 1895 *April 5 - 6, 1895: "The Adventure of the Three Students" *April 13 - 20, 1895: "The Adventure of the Solitary Cyclist" *July 3 - 5, 1895: "The Adventure of Black Peter" *August 20 - 21, 1895: "The Adventure of the Norwood Builder" *November 20 - 23, 1895: "The Adventure of the Bruce-Partington Plans" 1896 *October 23, 1896: "The Adventure of the Veiled Lodger" *November 19 - 20, 1896: "The Adventure of the Sussex Vampire" *December 8 - 10, 1896: "The Adventure of the Missing Three-Quarter" 1897 *January 23, 1897: "The Adventure of the Abbey Grange" *March 16 - 20, 1897: "The Adventure of the Devil's Foot" 1898 *July 27 - August 13, 1898: "The Adventure of the Dancing Men" *July 28 - 30, 1898: "The Adventure of the Retired Colourman" 1899 *January 5 - 14, 1899: "The Adventure of Charles Augustus Milverton" 1900 *June 8 - 10, 1900: "The Adventure of the Six Napoleons" *October 4 - 5, 1900: "The Problem of Thor Bridge" 1901 *May 16 - 18, 1901: "The Adventure of the Priory School" 1902 *May 6 - 7, 1902: "The Adventure of Shoscombe Old Place" *June 26 - 27, 1902: "The Adventure of the Three Garridebs" *July 1 - 18, 1902: "The Disappearance of Lady Francis Carfax" *September 3 - 16, 1902: "The Adventure of the Illustrious Client" *September 24 - 25, 1902: "The Adventure of the Red Circle" 1903 *January 7 - 12, 1903: "The Adventure of the Blanched Soldier" *May 26 - 27, 1903: "The Adventure of the Three Gables" *June 28, 1903: "The Adventure of the Mazarin Stone" *September 6 - 22, 1903: "The Adventure of the Creeping Man" 1907 *July 25 - August 1, 1907: "The Adventure of the Lion's Mane" 1914 *August 2, 1914: "His Last Bow" Section heading Write the second section of your page here.